The present embodiments relate to contrast agent imaging. In particular, contrast agent imaging in medical ultrasound imaging systems is enhanced.
The use of contrast agents in routine clinical examinations has become more common. When imaging ultrasound contrast agents, there are different approaches. The approach with the highest contrast agent detection (sensitivity) and tissue rejection (specificity) is desired. Higher sensitivity and specificity allows good visualization of the contrast agents. Different pulse sequences, probe optimizations, and processing may produce different levels of sensitivity. However, the approach with a sufficient sensitivity and specificity may change over the course of an exam. One approach may provide sufficient sensitivity at a beginning of an exam where there is a greater concentration of contrast agents, but may falsely show a lack of contrast agents later in the exam, leaving the user with the impression that no contrast agent is left in the patient or that the system is not imaging correctly. The user either assumes the system is operating correctly or verifies contrast agent detection by switching the imaging approach to check for contrast agents detected using a different process.